Merlin and Morgana are resurrected
by Paperboy Jacky
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are resurrected from a very powerful Enchantress! Watch as Merlin and Morgana gain more magical power to defeat their enemies. This is a very wonderful mix of the current generation of magic and the ancient generation of magic! What could you possible more want! The first wizard and witch are resurrected! This is a fabulous story involving forced speech! Enjoy!


**This is another original piece of mine!**

 **I borrowed Merlin and Morgana from the Arthur legends or whatever it is.**

 **The context would make more sense if you seen my book "May Beaulieu and the Augury of Love"**

 **You can find it in misc, misc books. The reason being is because I added my own characters from my world into here.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Merlin and Morgana are resurrected

A woman walked in a little building. To be specific, she was a very very powerful Enchantress with unimaginable power. She was known as the Enchantress of Dreams, the Second Supernatural of the universe. The graves of the famous wizard Merlin and the Enchantress Morgana. Back then, the titles mean nothing but to classify if you have magical powers or not. The current generation of magic classifies wizard and witch as the highest rank. The ones who own the magical elements are called Leaders. If they are more powerful than the average, they are called Enchanter and Enchantress. The woman's name is Cadence Claria. She was a very beautiful woman with beauty unmatched. She has a super great granddaughter many generations down from her who is known as the prettiest of the universe, but in her world, they did not know she existed.

Cadence walked up to the graves and lifted her finger. Both graves were broken. She lifted her finger again. Two gears appeared. Cadence directed the gears to the hearts of the dead wizard and Enchantress. The finger directed the gears to turn. Pure water spilt from her hands and she tossed it in the air. Leaves came from her arms.

"According to my knowledge, this water should work. These leaves from the first tree, the tree of healing should work as well when mixed" Cadence mumbled. The water and leaves mixed. She twisted her arm to violently mix the substances together. She split the substance into two and one part of it fell on Merlin. The other part of the substance fell on Morgana. This had an effect on the wizard and Enchantress. The color from Merlin and Morgana have returned. Morgana became young again. Merlin and Morgana climbed out of their graves.

"Impossible. thee could not have gotten in this building!" Morgana spoke with horror.

"Thee is powerful indeed, Morgana. We should not mess with thy." Merlin spoke with caution. To their surprise, Cadence bowed.

"It is a high honor to be meeting the greatest wizard and witch ever until now." Cadence spoke with gratitude. Morgana was taken back.

"And look! You made me young again!" Morgana squealed.

"I have hardwired your brains to the current language we speak today, well, the current way of speaking English." Cadence told them. "We use you, not thee. The spell is starting to take effect, I suppose?"

"Yes it is dearie." Merlin spoke. His voice was very powerful. Cadence smiled.

"I see you are quite old as well, but you don't look like it." Morgana spoke "My magical senses tells me that you are about five centuries old."

"That is correct, yet I am the most beautiful woman in the universe!" Cadence spoke with humor. "It is an honor from the first Enchantress knowing so much about me in just one glance!"

Cadence waved her finger and food came out from a card.

"I have also hardwired your brains to adapt to our food today!" Cadence informed them. Merlin and Morgana ate the food with much pleasure.

"You wield more magical power than both of us!" Morgana spoke "How is it that you have gained so much magical power?"

"That is not an easy question Lady Morgana. You see, it took me four centuries to gain so much magical power. Thanks to my friend, The Leader of Elemente." Cadence spoke with gratitude. She was perfect, according to Merlin. Cadence looked at their clothing. It started to crumble.

"Oh, that is really bad news." Cadence giggled. She lifted her finger and new clothing wrapped around the two magical powers.

"This is excellent embroidery!" Merlin sighed and could not help admiring his new clothing. Morgana had the bigger reaction and would not stop talking about it. Cadence led them out of the building. They walked into a portal.

...

"This is where I live." Cadence spoke. "In the Planet Sealifeco!"

"This place is amazing." Merlin breathed out.

"Wow! This cave is so much better than any cave I have been in!" Morgana gushed.

Suddenly, a dark figure darted out from a shadow and prepared to attack Cadence.

"Lady Elementress, you will die today!" the minion shouted. He was assisted with a dozen more minions.

"I'm afraid not..." Cadence spoke. Merlin and Morgana bolted at the minions.

Merlin brought down a lightning bolt on a minion. Morgana sweeped five minions away. Cadence could not believe what she was seeing. Her earrings, the bells of time swished and the chime came. A powerful shockwave obliterated the rest of the minions.

Merlin and Morgana was speechless.

"You did that with only the bells on your ears!?" Merlin sputtered.

"That is indeed super powerful magic!" Morgana spoke with admiration.

"Believe it or not, I actually have so much more in store!" Cadence spoke. Merlin and Morgana started to look up to her. That was not what she wanted. She wanted to admire them and look up to them. That was impossible. Cadence was so much taller than the first magicians. How could that be possible.

The bells chimed again.


End file.
